1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for processing a database query by a proxy server that is adapted to communicate with at least one database server.
2. Related Art
Some software applications which are becoming hosted e-utilities were initially designed to work in a dedicated single-customer environment. During the porting to shared multi-customer environment those applications have inherited design features which compromise security and/or efficiency and/or functionality of e-utilities built upon those applications. Accordingly, there is a need for processing a query for applications in a shared multi-customer environment in a manner that mitigates or eliminates design features which compromise security and/or efficiency and/or functionality of e-utilities built upon those applications.